Déjà Vu
by Morthe
Summary: Y allí estaba él, mirando fijamente esa bola de pelos que descansaba en su cama, SU cama maldición, ¡el solo quería dormir! ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? ... Dios debía de odiarlo, y mucho. *Universo Alterno*. *TurquiaxJapon*


_**Déjà Vu**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **TurquiaxJapon / SadiqxKiku

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía

**Guías:** _Pensamientos y recuerdos _; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** *Universo Alterno*

* * *

Y allí estaba él, mirando fijamente esa bola de pelos que descansaba en su cama, SU cama maldición. No bastaba con tropezarse cada dos por tres con una de esas alimañas, ahora invadían su territorio y perturbaban su ya-no-más-existente tranquilidad.

Suspiro, un agudo dolor en la sienes le atormentaba desde la mañana y se intensifico a penas llego a su habitación. Había trabajado como esclavo todo el día, y al llegar a casa solo deseaba un buen sueño, merecía al menos eso, ¿Verdad? ... Dios debía de odiarlo, y mucho.

Un nuevo suspiro, se paso la mano por su corto cabello y trató de relajarse. Cerró los ojos e inhalo, inhalo y exhalo por lo menos 10 veces antes de que su enojo amainara.

Unos leves maullidos le devolvieron a la realidad, abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con el objeto de su enojo. Un pequeño gatito, que momentos antes se encontraba plácidamente dormido en la cama del turco, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la imponente y amenazadora presencia que hace bastante tiempo se encontraba observándole.

Sadiq miro fijamente al felino y este le devolvió la mirada. A pesar de su molestia, no pudo evitar fijarse que ese gato le recordaba algo o por lo menos a alguien, aunque no tenía idea de a quién. El pelaje del minino era de un profundo color negro con una gran mancha blanca que le cubría gran parte del rostro y el final de la cola y las patas, sus ojos eran marrones y profundos. El gato era armonioso, un lindo gato sin duda.

El gato soltó un pequeño bostezo y ante la extrañada mirada del turco se acercó a este y empezó a ronronear mientras se restregaba alrededor de sus piernas. Un poco receloso al comienzo agarró al animal del pelaje y lo elevó a la altura de sus ojos para verlo mejor, este simplemente le devolvió la mirada y le lamió la punta de la nariz. El gato era extraño, pensó, ¿No se supone que los animales veían el aura emocional que desprendían los humanos? Hace apenas unos minutos estaba dispuesto a sacar al animal a patadas del cuarto, mínimamente tendría que estar arisco y tratando de arañarle. Ese gato debía de carecer de sentido de supervivencia o era demasiado amigable. La verdad, no es que odiara a los gatos, de hecho le gustaban los animales, eran leales y una buena compañía cuando uno se encontraba solo, claro que ese no era el caso. Desde que ese maldito griego llego a su vida había llegado a desarrollar un trauma con estos animales.

Sadiq Adnan, era presidente de una de las cadenas hoteleras más prestigiosas del país, adinerado y atractivo, era deseado por las mujeres y envidiado por los hombres. Con imponente presencia y su admirable suspicacia supo ganarse el respeto y la admiración de la mayoría. Siempre obtenía todo lo que quería, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, no tenía escrúpulos en eliminar los obstáculos de su camino. Los rumores sobre tratos sucios iban y venían, la mayoría eran producto de la envidia, pero la verdad es que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo de verdad había en ellos.

Todo en su vida marchaba a las mil maravillas, claro hasta la llegada de su, nótese el sarcasmo, queridísimo sobrino. Heracles Karpusi era hijo de su hermana que vivía junto con su casi perfecta familia en Grecia. Ella era una hermosa mujer y tan dulce como la miel, su esposo era un admirable y muy querido ingeniero, entonces es cuando Sadiq se preguntaba que clase de broma genética se había dado para que se engendrara "aquello". Desde el momento de su llegada supo que no se llevarían bien, Heracles era un chico tranquilo, inteligente y cortés con todos, bueno casi con todos, ya que cuando se trataba del turco las cosas cambiaban radicalmente. En resumidas cuantas su relación era como el perro y el gato, el agua y el aceite, y otras tantas metáforas que podría emplear para decir que era pésima, inaguantable.

Que podía decir, durante los primeros meses de convivencia la calma era relativa, cada quien vivía su vida y cada que se encontraban preferían ahorrarse los enojos y hablar lo mínimamente necesario, su némesis vino después. Todo empezó cuando en un arrebato de humanidad e idiotez decidió comprarle un gato para que su sobrino no estuviera solo. Pésima idea, estaba seguro haber comprado un gato pero a la semana encontró dos, verificó que ambos fueran del mismo sexo para no tener "accidentes" que lo obligaran de deshacerse de los que vinieran, pero pasado el tiempo y sin darse cuando cayó en la realidad que estaba viviendo con una veintena de gatos por lo menos. Pese a las discusiones y las amenazas Heracles no quiso deshacerse de ninguno y entonces se desató el caos. Los gatos iban y venían, de arriba abajo, de un lado para el otro, los caros muebles italianos estaban desechos y con el relleno esparcidos por todo el suelo, las cortinas parecían confeti y tenía que tener cuidado de no pisar alguna de las "sorpresas" que dejaban los mininos. Llegó al extremo de acatar una orden de alejamiento de por lo menos de tres metros de cualquier animal con cuatro patas que osara acercarse a su habitación, sin mencionar sacar a todos ellos al patio por las noches. Ahhh era su infierno personal, Dios debía odiarle para enviarle tal castigo, ¿Era tanto pedir llegar del trabajo, prepararse un café y disfrutar su bien merecido descanso?. Tal parecía que si…

Pero volviendo a la realidad aun tenía "ese" problema que intervenía entre él y su cama.

- A ti no te eh visto antes, pero claro con tanto animal por la casa me sorprendería si recuerdo a alguno de ustedes – frunció el ceño.

- Miau…

- Debería de enviarte al refugio, a ti y a todos ustedes, no hacen más que joderme la existencia

- Miau …

- Ahh… debo de estar loco para hablarle a un gato

Decidió ir por unas aspirinas, el dolor de cabeza cada vez se hacía más intenso. Se quitó el elegante saco y se dirigió al baño. En la repisa, junto a los utensilios de aseo, se encontraba toda clase de remedios y medicamentos, la mayoría antialérgicos y aspirinas. Se miró al espejo, a pesar de sus años, claro que no eran demasiados, su rostro se conservaba maduro y atractivo. Un baño le vendría bien, pensó y se dispuso a desvestirse pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que seguía teniendo al gato en su regazo, y tal parece que este no le quería dejar ir.

-¿Qué rayos? … suéltame pulgoso – sentía las garras sujetadas su camisa, maldijo por dentro, es camisa valía más que todos esos malditos gatos juntos.

Trató de apartarlo por la fuerza pero el sonido de tela rompiéndose le hizo desistir, no quería arruinar su ya de por si arruinada camisa. Después de casi media hora de forcejeos logró apartar al gato. Lo botó de la habitación y entró a bañarse, el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo le ayudó a calmarse, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en comer algo ligero eh irse a la cama, lástima que esta no sería su noche. Al salir de su habitación se dió con la no-grata sorpresa que el gato seguía ahí, sentado donde lo dejó, aguardando a que le abrieran la puerta. Suspiró, ni bien dió un paso el gato, demostrando su agilidad gatuna, se subió por sus ropas hasta descansar en sus hombros.

- Miau, miau… - La pequeña cabeza se frotaba en su cuello mientras que una lengua le dejaba un rastro baboso en su barbilla.

Sadiq no estaba acostumbrado sentir muestras de afecto, de hecho, ya sea por su carácter o por su trabajo, nunca había tenido un relación de más de unas semanas, no es que le importase mucho, de cualquier forma sus parejas le buscaban por su atractivo, pero más que todo por su dinero y sus influencias, vaya desilusión que se daban al tratar con un hombre tan poco afectuoso y hasta cruel, el no estada hecho para el amor.

Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, se había resignado a la compañía del minino así que trataba de no hacerle caer.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - Recibió un maullido de respuesta – ¿Que se supone que comen los gatos? – No tenía ni idea, el griego era el que los alimentaba.

¿Carne quizás? No, ¿Vegetales? Ni a él le gustaban, ¿Huevos?, ¿Queso?, ¿Esa cosa morada de dudosa procedencia?, eso ultimo lo asustó un poco. Las opciones se le acababan, optó por hacerse un emparedado de atún y para su alivio parecía que al minino le gustaba.

Mientras comían pensó que sería buena idea mirar un poco de televisión, caminó hasta la sala y puso al gato en la alfombra mientras él se sentaba en su cómodo sillón, el gato ni corto ni perezoso se echó en su regazo y se quedó dormido. Disimuladamente le fue pasando la mano por el lomo, vaya que era relajante acariciarle el pelaje, debía de admitir que el griego, a pesar de la inmensa cantidad de gatos que tenía, sabia como mantenerlos limpios y en buena forma.

La serie de imágenes que pasaban por la televisión terminaron por adormecerlo, dejándole dormido después de poco tiempo.

Una hora más tarde un fuerte sonido le despertó abruptamente, parecía la pelea de dos gatos. En realidad era bastante común ese tipo de peleas pero había algo que lo inquietaba, buscó con la mirada al minino y se encontró con que no se encontraba por ningún lado. Rápidamente salió al patio y descubrió que la reja se encontraba abierta, todos los gatos se encontraban esparcidos por aquí y por allá. A pesar de la oscuridad y la gran cantidad de gatos que le dificultaban la búsqueda, logró divisar lo que buscaba. El pequeño gatito estaba siendo acorralado por dos gatos más grandes y uno de ellos estaba listo para atacarle, rápidamente alzo unas piedrecillas eh hizo el ademán de lanzarlas, los gatos se fuero asustados dejando al pobre mínimo todo herido y temblando en el suelo. Sadiq cuidando de no espantarle lo levantó y entraron juntos a la casa. No sabía nada acerca de cómo curar a un gato pero siguiendo su instinto agarró un poco de alcohol y limpió las heridas con unos trapos viejos, después los rompió en jirones y le vendó lo mejor que pudo. El pobre gato aunque adolorido y con esas molestas vendas por todo su cuerpo le agradeció con la mirada.

Sadiq sintió algo moverse en su interior, un sentimiento similar a ternura, se podía leer en la mirada felina un "Gracias", palabra que nadie le había dirigido antes. Le acarició la cabeza, ese gato en verdad era diferente.

El momento mágico fue roto por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, eran las 11.30 PM, ese crio estaba muerto.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es?

- Cállate viejo, no eres mi padre

- A quien le llamas viejo, mocoso insoportable – Sadiq se acercó y le agarró por la camisa

- A ti anciano… - Heracles le miro furibundo – ¿O es que estas tan viejo que ya no puedes oírme?

- Yo te enseñare a respetarme, mocoso impertinente…

Y así siguieron, palabras iban y venían, el tono de lo conversación se volvió más violenta y parecía no terminar, hasta que una suave voz les detuvo.

- Esto... Disculpen las molestias – Sadiq aun molesto volteó, topandose con un muchacho asiático que no recordaba haber visto en otra ocasión.

- Ah, discúlpame Kiku – Heracles se acercó a su compañero y de mala gana le presentó – Este es Kiku, un amigo de la Universidad .. y este anciano - "_A quien le llamas anciano"_, se escuchó por detrás – es mi tío Sadiq.

- Mucho gusto – el muchacho le miró, dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

- N-no el gusto es mío – No supo el porque, pero se sonrojo un poco.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, no se dieron cuenta de las miradas molestas de Heracles, ni que este había oído unos lastimeros maullidos y visto al gato, entonces intervino…

- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste al gato? – sostenía al pobre felino adolorido y envuelto como una momia con las vendas improvisadas de Sadiq

- No fue mi culpa, tus malditos gatos le atacaron y para empezar ¿Por qué demonios estaba en mi cama? además ¿No te dije que si volvía a ver otro gato nuevo los llevaría a todos al refugio?

- Eso es imposible, nadie querría acercarse a alguien como tú, y este gato no es mío, es de Kiku

- Pues … - Enmudeció, el gato a pesar de sus heridas estaba intentando zafarse del agarre del Heracles e ir a su regazo

Heracles estaba sorprendido – ¿Qué rayos le diste? ¿Droga?

- Cállate mocoso.

Sadiq iba a refutar pero enmudeció nuevamente, de pronto un rayo de iluminación traspasó su mente. Frente a la extrañada mirada de Heracles agarró al gato y lo miró fijamente, luego miró a Kiku y luego de nuevo al gato, se parecían, el color de sus ojos eran iguales, ambos tenían la misma mirada. Era extraño, había algo, un sentimiento de deja vú le asalto de repente… Podría ser… diferente… ¿Podría ser esa persona diferente?, Kiku volvió a sonreírle, y parecía que el gato también le sonreía.

… Y él sonrió, Heracles ajeno a todo ello empezó a decirle algo a Kiku, interrumpiendo el momento, pero Sadiq no lo escuchó, pensamientos inundaban su mente, quizás fuera solo una ilusión suya, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo le uniría a esa persona en el futuro, quizás fuera la persona que buscaba.

* * *

Hola gentita linda!, espero que les haya gustado este humilde fic :D, la vdd es el primer fic que escribo despues de un largooo periodo de descanso de 5 años o.O jajaja (Nadie de aki es seguidor/a de mis otros fics vdd? D: no me manten! *sale conrriendo*) ... emmmm y buenoooo la inspiración para este fic me vino de un imagen :D (la que tengo como foto avatar) ... que mas puedo decir, adoro esta pareja! lastima que por lo visto no es muy popular TwT *sniff* pero no importa, si les gusta me animaré a escribir más :)

¿Criticas? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? haganmelos saber! :D

**Que viva el YAOI!**

**Que viva HETALIA!**

**Los Reviews alimentan a la autora ... No me dejes morir de hambre! D: (?)**


End file.
